As long as you're mine
by Dine7184
Summary: [DL] As for a real New Yorker guy Danny has to take Lindsay out to a musical. And he knows that she'll love it.


**As long as you're mine**  
**Fandom:** CSI: NY  
**Pairing:** Danny/Lindsay  
**Category:** Romance  
**Summary:** As for a real New Yorker guy Danny has to take Lindsay out to one a musical. And he knows that she'll love it.  
**AN:** At the moment I'm totally addicted to Wicked and here especially to the song "As long as you're mine". So I wanted to make a story with this song in it, or parts of the song. All lyrics used somewhere in it are _italicize, _as well as thoughts.  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, CBS owns all of the fun, I just borrowed it

* * *

**Chapter One**

"You're kiddin' me right, Messer" Hawkes said grinning. "You want to go with Lindsay to a musical." He gave Danny this look he always had when Sid was telling him weird stuff from his past while showing him the results of the autopsy and Danny lifted immediately his hands.

"Is something wrong with it? She went to the opera before she was called to the crime scene with this subway surfer and damn, she was hot in that dress." Danny said smirking. Lucky him, Lindsay had her day off today, so that she hadn't heard him. She would have blushed into deep red and besides that he would have get this glance he always got when he said something that embarrassed her.

Hawkes laughed. "I don't talk about Lindsay. I'm talking bout you, man. You want to go with Lindsay to a musical?! You wanna go to something where peopleare jumping over the stage, acting senseless and sing senseless songs? And besides that, there are always some really sentimental ballads, sung in front of a tragic background story."

Danny nodded. „Sure. Why not?" he shrugged.

"That's not the Danny Messer I know."

Danny looked at him serious. "The Danny Messer you knew doesn't exist anymore, Sheldon" he sighed.

"Excuse me?" Hawkes asked.

"He's gone since I met Lindsay. And I'm thankful for it. I finally _make up for lost time_ and enjoy every single moment with her."

"Glad to hear that, man." Hawkes nodded. Then he took another bite of his sandwich and sipped on his coffee.

"What are your plans for tonight, Messer? Wanna go play some pool?" They heard from behind as Flack came into the break room, clapping his hands together.

Danny shook his head. "Nope. Sorry man, tonight I'm with Linds."

Flack giggled. "Yeah whatever, lover boy" Danny gave him a glance. Ever since Lindsay and he had told their friends that they were together, Flack always took the opportunity to tease him with it. Well in secret he was a little bit jealous about it. But he was even happier for both of them that they finally allay their fears and get involved with each other. It was good to see both of them this content and happy.

"He wants to take her to a musical." Hawkes interjected subdued. He had to hide a smile while he was looking at Danny.

"You wanna do what? Are you kiddin' me Hawkes?" Flack said surprised.

Sheldon shook his head and grinned. "Nope."

"Aww, c'mon guys… what is wrong with that? I mean she really loves it. Besides that, it's almost her birthday! And I really wanna spend some time with her."

"There's nothing wrong 'bout spending some time together, but I would say there are other things coming to my mind when you're saying '_spending some time together'_." Flack grinned. Hawkes coughed and then he found himself grinning, too.

"You could say that, man" he responded.

"Whohoo, gimme a high five, bro" Flack said still grinning stupidly. Hawkes did as he was told.

"So what is about some nice pool games tonight? You can bring Lindsay, too, if you cannot bear to be without her."

"You know what? I'm off now." Danny said pouting. Exactly this moment he got a text message on his mobile.

He put his mobile out of his pocket and as he'd read the message he grinned all over his face. Flack was still in the teasing mood. He pushed Hawkes slightly.

"I bet he will drive home any minute" he whispered. Danny looked up. "You know what Flack? Yes I will. I'll spare you the details but I think it'll be damn hot this evening." With this words and still grinning, Danny was out of the break room.

As he went out of the door he just could hear Flack saying "_What a lucky bastard"._ Danny smirked and thought _I'm more than that, Flack. I'm so more than that._

Danny turned around "Hey Flack," Flack nodded grinning. "I'll ask Lindsay if she's in the mood for some pool, okay."

* * *

TBC... Please review and tell me what you think about it. 


End file.
